One world
by Cindy M 19
Summary: Rex meets someone very special, but what the side she is on? Can they trust her? Can she trust them? Who she is? What she know? Were she is from? My frist time writing Generator Rex, first chapter My oc bio. Rex/Oc, Circe/Skwydd, Tuck/Cricket, Six/Holiday, and more too come. First Oc now chapter 2. Vote for that happens in the 3 chapter. this is after the episode 'Endgame, Part 2"
1. Chapter 1: Oc bio

**My first time writing a history of generator rex, i'm putting a oc ok? couples: Rex-oc. Circe-Skwydd. and Tuck-Cricket.**

**I don't own anyone but my ocs on this history ok? Now i'm putting the information of my oc in the first chapter before she meets rex. Some special chapters i'm going to put her information. .^.^. NOTICE: _if you think is missing something, PM or review. You can write flames, but not "i hate yours oc because she is this and that" ok?_** **I'm from Brazil, ok, if i write wrong you can alert me, ok.**

**Name:** Lucy

**Gender: **female.

**Age:** looks like 16/17 but no one know her true age yet.

**Origin: **the laboratory they created the nanite, before the nanite event.

**Appearance: **she have two forms, the human one: brown hair, in the light and sun looks like blonde, green Eyes in the light looks like brown, and peach skin, EVO form Green hair, blue eyes and brown skin.

**Personality: **she is calm and somewhat serious, she also are possessive of her things, and friends, she and narute are the same, like Van Kleiss but she can't control her powers but the narute and her emotions are conected.

**Bio: **she was a plant or a tree, no one know who she is or was , after the nanite event she didn't trust anyone, she don't like to be alone, soo she tried to talk to anyone she can find until she find animals and plants she can talk to, she notice they (plants and trees) can't move, she began to protect them (nature and animals) against anything and everything that can hurt them. She is dangerous if she see someone hurt her friends.

**EVO: **yes

**Powers: **she can talk with plants and trees and animals, can see what they see, and can control they a little, she can breathe oxigen, can regrow parts of her body.

**Non-EVO Abilities: **she can take care of injuries of animals and some humans (Medical Training).

**Weapon(s): **hands and legs, can control one plant at time, but can talk and see that they see all the times and all of them at the same time.

**Hero/Villian/Neutral: **Neutral

**Relationships:**

**Rex:** still didn't meet him.

**Six:** still didn't meet him.

**BoBo:** still didn't meet him.

**Holiday:** still didn't meet her.

**White:** still didn't meet him.

**Noah: **still didn't meet him.

**Van Kleiss:** didn't mind him before because he have some powers like her, now she hate him, and can attack anyone that talk his name, she attacks anyone she think is a ally of him.

**Circe:** don't like her.

**Couple: **No yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping

**(Ok, the beginning of my history is in Brazil, Amazon to be more precise or exact if you prefer, we will meet Lucy first and this is after the episode 'Endgame, Part 2', but a little before Rex use the 'worldwide cure'. I fix some mistakes in my story and thanks everyone who review my history.)**

The subtitles are:

**(Bold.)** author/writer.

_/Italic./_ telepathy plants.

_**/italic and Bold./**_ telepathy animals.

"talking."

_'thinking.'_

**_'Thinking.'_** She is talking telepathy to plants and animal. **(Happens if a human is here.)**

_/ "talking." /_ these are from different animals.

_**/ 'talking.' /**_ these are from differents plants.

**/? POV/**

(/Time and Place/)

**/Lucy POV/ ****( _/ Amazon 14:30 Date: 23/07/_ )**

_/Wake up!/_ Someone murmur. **(A plant.)** .**_/Come on, wak__e__ up!/ _**Someone nag. **(A parrot.)**

"I'm awake... now! OK?" I said blinking and stretching. "Has something important happened?"

**_/No, bu-/_** The parrot started."Then why are you bothering me?" and I interrupted. "Nothing going on here, right?"

**_/You will not let I explain!/ _**A parrot puffed his feathers, staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok sorry, then explain!" I groan. "I hate waking up soo early, after the fight , if is not important, i can go back to sleep." I closed my eyes, yawned and stretched and blinking.

_**/* cough * What was I saying? I remember now!/** _said the parrot almost smiling but he was actually grinning.

_'Lucky for me you have a beak and not lips.'_ I think slightly annoyed with the cocky parrot.

**_/Did you say something?/_** The parrot asked.

"Nope, did you Lidia said anything to Mark?" I ask the tree now known as Lidia._ /Maybe, who is_ _asking?/_Lidia joked.

**_/Forget IT!/_ **Mark snort._** /It's important, all the other animals are scared by something powerful!/**_ Mark shivered.

I froze, calmed down and focusing at Mark said. "it's dangerous to stay here, we all must go down." I said to Mark. "Talk to the animals and say to them to get here." I said remembering a passage to go to the lost world.

_/You didn't think about going to the lost world? Did you? Is dangerous to them!/_ Lidia said.

"We don't have choice! Is very dangerous! Is like the Nanite event." I said serious.

_/Can't you make a barrier?/_ Lidia ask.

"No, i can't do here."I sigh. "Just in the lost world i can make a barrier" I rolled my eyes. " the underground is much more easy. I can't control the sky"I stared at the sky. " But i can control the underground because of the root of the trees, give power to them making it a barrier down and above my head." I said sighing.

_/But we plants, can't go to the lost world./_ Lidia said sad._  
_

"Calm down my friend." I said smiling "You guys don't be affected by this, is very like, but is not the Nanite Event!" I said happy. "But the animals are going to be very scared by it." i Said a little shy.

Lidia grin. _/You protect them to much. Don't you?/_ Lidia ask joking.

**(the plants are conected soo they can see and feel the others plants and trees.)**

I show my tongue to Lidia. "Don't be jealous." I said joking too.

**_/We are here./ _**Mark said.

"Okay. Everyone here get very close to the others." I said. "And come to me." Every animal come to me._ 'is going to get very difficult to get to lost_ _world.'_

**_/Were we are going?/ _**A spotted jaguar ask.

"Were going to the Lost World." i said waiting to the moment.

**_/What? We can't go to the lost world!/_ **Another said.

"We go or just i go!" I said sighing again.

_**/Ok we go!/** _Said other animal. **( Take 5 minutes.)**

"well we to now." A big plant very different from the others. **(Did anyone see 'Ice Age 3'? The carnivorous plant that got Manny and Diego. Lot's of carnivorous plant doens't have petals. The plant in the history is used as a means of transport. The lost World is like the 'Ice Age 3'.)** Everyone got inside the plant, and the plant close it's leaves. The plant growled._ / 'were you want to go? ' /_

**_"To the lost world.__"_** I said snarling.

_/ 'Okay. It is going to be fun.' / _The plant growled and smirked. The plant began to move to the ground, after, some minutes the plant stop moving, when open it's leaves and spit the animals out. _/ 'we are at the Lost World. Can i go now?' / _It's growl again_._

**_"Yes you can go now." _**I snarling again. All the animals stay in silence looking at the scene outside the plant. Every animal trembled at the prehistoric landscape and it's inhabitants. The first thing they did was run screaming in circles.

"Calm down,"I said looking at the scene "Calm down!" I said a little stressed, one of my eyebrow rose, after i got angry and scream "CALM DOWN!" After that, every animal stopping of running, look at me and calm down. "I understand that is very scary but running around is going to make you exhausted and easy prey."

**_/That we can do here? Is too dangerous to do anything!/_** A bird said scared.

"Okay, I know a safe place to you guys to rest, it may take a little to go here." i said sighing. "everyone stay together." Some minutes walking, they all can see a cave big enough to they stay together. When they all stay in the cave they can see a big pond, trees, fishes and fruits.

**_/That here are going to here Lucy?/ _**Mark ask. **(every thing take 10 minutes.)**

"you all are staying here to some time unti i talk to someone!" i said controling the trees and plants making the the open part of the cavern close with small gaps to the air come and go. I go looking for a big dinossaur to make sure everyone is protected, after 2 minute looking for a big one, i find a female Spinosaurus which is named Sue.

"Sue how are you feeling?" I ask.

Sue blinks a little and then bared her teeth grinning a big grin chuckling.**_ / "Good, i eat some time before! How you're feeling?" /_**

I sigh "Not very good, but still good." I grin a little too.

**_/ "Why? you're hungry?" /_** She ask. "Nope i need someone to look at a cave i put my friends before i can go alert everyone and make the barrier." i sigh but grin.

**_/ "A barrier? Well i can help you, but you'll owe me one." /_**She grin again. _**/ "You make very cool nest. " /**_

"Okay!" I grin again. "Well I will show you here." After showing the cave which takes 1 minute, I go to the mountain here Pteranodons make nests. **( Take 3 munites)**

"HELLO?" I scream asking. *BAMM* Someone screams _**/ "OUCH. No more flying without paying attention!" /**_A Pteranodon Named Sarah said. "Sarah! Sorry if i made you do a forced landing." I said trying not to smile and laugh. _**/ "It's okay. " /**_ She said _**/"Soo, that are you **__**looking for?**__**"/**_

"Oh yeah " I smile "I need to you to tell everyone that me and my friend are staying here for some time!" I said sighing

**_/ "Okay, but you're going to make me a nest aren't you? " /_** She grin.

"I will don't worry !" I smiled. **(time 15:40, 44 minutes before the '****_worldwide cure'.)_**

After 44 minutes everything was ready and I was at the cave, after some hours some plants said it was safe to go back to the surface.

Everyone said Good bye to Sue, Sarah and some others dinossaurs. Linus got everyone back to the surface. I go ask the trees and plants that happened.

"What happened Lidia? Something is weird outside the florest. " I ask serious "Everyone okay? It didn't afected the plants and trees did it?"

_/Nope, nothing happened here, don't worry./_ Lidia said happilly_ /But outside is weird! Every E.V.O. are cured!/_ Lidia said serious. _/Was very dangerous for you to stay here. Soo what happend in the Lost world? Nothing go wrong?/_

I scoffe. "Yep, everyone did not want to go back. First they don't wanted to go, after don't wanted to go back here. I don't know if is irony or karma." I snorted. "Well changing the subject do you know who is responsible for curing the E.V.O.s?" I asked.

_/You don't know? His is name is Rex./_ Lidia said

"No i don't know" I said thinking. "But his name is a little familiar. No he would not be him. Right? Which is his last name?" I asked.

_/Rex Salazar./_ Lidia said and I froze after hearing his last name.

Then I put a face serious. "He is dangerous to us?"

_/No./_ Lidia said serious too. _/He helps everyone who need help./_

"Good." I said thinking._ 'He is not a threat to forest then._' I began to think about the materials needed to make nests, the time passes by until the night and everyone sleeps and the nocturnal animals watch over the forest but if a danger signal appears they will call me.

**(The ocs animals and plants:)**

** (****It takes 30 minutes to arrive in the Lost World. The period of Lost World is in Cretaceous soo the animals are from ****Cretaceous period**. If any doubts go google it. XD)

**(plants and trees:)**

**(The plant Lidia is very calm, a little serious and has a playful side too. ****The carnivorous plant is Linus, it is a prehistoric plant, so I did it be very aggressive. The prehistorics animals and plants are and aren't agressive and but Linus growl very much.****)**

**(Animals:)**

**(Mark he is very sarcastic. The spotted jaguar is Lina, she is quiet and curious too.) **

**(Sue is a happy go luck female Spinosaurus, until she is hungry. Sarah is a Pteranodon very smart and the leader of the ****Pteranodon Mountain Nest.**) 

**(A little more info of Lucy:)**

**(She slept late today because she fought a E.V.O. and slept very late. She sleep at least 10 hours a day, have no imminent threat to the florest. Lucy is very serious, if she see a human or someone she does not know. She know everyone in the florest and in the Lost World. She is very playful with hers friends. She talks to all pre historics animals and they are her's friends.)**

* * *

The first chapter ends here, if anything wrong review. Okay? the time is from 'The Cretaceous period' i write again. ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**(Okay 3 chapter here we go. Here is going to be very much pokemons attacks from Anime, Manga and the games.)** Subtitles are

**(Bold.)** author/writer and or

**_(italic and Bold) _**Lucy explaining some stuff like her's attacks.

_/Italic./_ telepathy plants.

_**/italic and Bold./**_ telepathy animals.

"talking."

_'thinking.'_

**_'Thinking.'_** She is talking telepathy to plants and animal. **(Happens if a human is here.)**

_/ "talking." /_ these are from different animals.

_**/ 'talking.' /**_ these are from differents plants.

**/? POV/**

***action***

**(Time and Place)**

**/Lucy pov/ (Amazon 10:00. Date 24/07)**

******* the earth ****shake ***

"WHAT THE F*CK IS HAPPENING HERE?" I scream like a crazy leon after someone stomp on his tail.

_**/I don't know! Something is happening!/**_ Mark said flying.

"Don't say you-***BAM***" I got more angry when before "THAT THE F*CKING MOTHERF*CKER IS HAPPENING HERE!" I scream again if you can measure the anger I'm feeling right now you would not sleep at night.

_/Someone or something is cutting trees right now in the north part of the florest./_ Lidia said, also angry at the thing that is making the earth shake.

***BAMM***I glance at the north and smile a smirk in my face and said "THEY WILL PAY RIGHT NOW!" I transform myself into my E.V.O. form and attack them with my arms hitting them into the ground making the roots like fingers grow under the earth and they appear like giant roots with spikes on them, when they come out of the ground striking and throwing up excavators and bulldozers in the sky. **  
**

* * *

**(NOTE: the story will take a break for you know Lucy's attacks. All her attacks must be used then she in her's E.V.O. form.****) (Is still Lucy pov)**

_**(Offensives:) **_

I hitting my arms into the ground making the roots like fingers grow under the earth and they appear like giant roots with spikes on them, when they come out of the ground striking and throwing up things in the sky or persons too. **(Is like Frenzy Plant from pokemon, the fight is very cool.)(Now my others attacks defesive or offensive:)**

And my favorite attack I control a tree and it's roots get out of the earth when they slam down with all strength i can get. I can also use my arms in close combat, but in close combat I can miss if i'm not fast enough. **(like Leaf Blade.) **

I have much more attacks my arm transform into whiplike vines and I shake my arms to an enemy. **(like Vine Whip.)**

I put my arms together in front of my face and forms a green ball of energy in between them. Then I fire the ball.** (Like Energy Ball from pokemon.)**

**(defesives:)**

Are the plants **(that have different colors)** what I can grow in my hair they unleash a powder which make the enemy sleep **(blue, gray are ****like ****Sleep Powder****)**, paralyze **(yellow, white, orange are like ************Stun Spore****)** or Poison **(purple, violet are like ****************PoisonPowder****)** the opponent. I have another Which makes everyone relax **(********************flower colors pink, red************ are like ********Sweet Scent .**)

_**(healing regenerating)**_

**regeneratives attacks like Synthesis, Ingrain and Moonlight.**

**(weather)**

And don't forget my emotions: Happy, angry **(Like Sunny Day).** Sad, upset, unhappy, melancholy and goes **(like Rain Dance.) (the attacks aren't water, ground, ice, fire, because she don't know she have them.)**

**(going back after line break)**

* * *

After the fight which has taken 15 minutes.

**/Lucy pov/ (Amazon 10:15. Date 24/07)**

I sang happily to myself, going back to Lidia and Mark grinning saying. "Did you see the bulldozers flying? They fly better then a bird!" I giggling. "It was fun." I grin again.

_/It was a good idea to attack the machines __like that__?/_ Lidia ask.

"Maybe not, but they deserve it." I got angry again, snarled and glare. "Waking me up with that shaking."

**_/I agree!/_** Mark nod. _**/I almost fall of my nest. If I almost fall, think about the eggs in the nests./**_

_'Oh, yeah i forget the nests. I hope nothing has happened to them.'_ I scratched my head. "Well we better go see if everyone is okay." I said to Mark. "Lidia ask the others trees and plants if everyone is ok or need help."

**_/Ok, i will help you./_**Mark sighed._** /But don't expect to me to help you later./**_

"Lidia?" I ask after waiting a few seconds.

_/Sure, i will help you./_ Lidia said. _/I will always help you./_

After that, we continue to look everyone who needs help, some time (6 hours after the chat.)

_'Stupid parrot, he don't shut up.'_ i groan, i sat down on the ground.

_**/I'm tired, can't we rest now?/**_ Mark whine onto my shoulder

"I carried you on my shoulder after 10 minutes of the talk and you does not stop whining that you are tired, how do you think I am?" I glare. "If someone is tired is ME." I scream.

_**/Calm down./**_ Mark got off my shoulder and began to fly. _**/I'm not tired**** now./**_

"You damn bird I'll throw you in a river." I began to run after him.

_**/Wait calm down./**_Mark scream scared. _**/Aren't we friends?/**_He began to flying faster.

"I'm going to remember that after throwing you in the river." I laught running after him and he shrieked and i grinned.

Before I realized it I I ran into a boy, Mark stop and looks at us and shakes his head. He stop flying and paused on a branch, and continue to watch the scene.

A boy with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair, a pair of orange goggles on top of his head with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the right chest. wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes.

**(He is wearing his normals outfit.)**

"Ouch." We said together. "Are you okay?" He ask.

"Ok, I guess. " I said scratching my head.

He smile and said "Well, my name is Rex." He swelled his chest and grin. "Ever heard of my name?"

I look at him. "Nope." I said serious.

He looks a little sheepish. "You don't?"

"Nope." i shake my head.

"Oh, well i cured all the E.V.O.s." He grinned, i just moved my head a little like a dog. "*cough*I heard that something suspicious happened here. Do you know anything about this?" He ask.

I appear be thinking. "Oh, yeah quite a few earth shaking here After appears excavators and bulldozers. The animals are very scared, but only that is unusual, cause I've lived here some 5 or 6 years."

He looks surprised. "But you look like my age. Are you alone?" He ask, I smiled a little, viewing the worry and confusion on his face. He smile after seeing me smile.

"Don't worry." I stop smiling, but he still smile, making me blush a little, just a little. "The animals and me, we entered into an agreement. I don't hurt them, they don't hurt me." I said still not blushing.** (Oh yeah, *snort* not blushing *grin* we notice *smirk*)**

Before he could say anything else a spotted jaguar appears **(Lina) **and he automatically turned his hands intoa pair of massive orange gauntlets and Lina began to growl at him

_**/Are you hurt?/** _She ask me glaring at him._** /Don't worry i'll help you!/**_ And she began to attack him and when he go to puch her. I jump in in front of them, looking at Rex, making them stop and look at me and i said "Calm down! No one is in danger Okay? Rex she is not going to hurt anyone." I said looking at Rex.

**_'Lina that happened?'_ **I talk telepathically to her. _**/The excavators and bulldozers are back! We must go!/**_ She said to me, I bet she growl to him. I stop "Hey i think she want to show us something." I look at him and he look at me.

He sighs. "Ok, I can go." We began to follow Lina, when he say "Who did you know it would not attack us?" Lina began to growl, but still was running.

"First is a female spotted jaguar, second I know her and third her name is Lina." I answer making he stop, think, go back running and say/ask. "Why her name is Lina?"

I blink and say. "I named her Lina." I look a little sad. "Why, is not a good name? She likes her name." **(She get pretty sad, if someone say bad things about the choice of the way she name her friends are named.)**

He raises his hands saying "Ok, sorry, just the name is human, and she is a animal." He responds.

She blink and say. "Actually we are animals, just more intelligence, have much more greed and only minding with the appearance."

Making he blink a little and say. "Maybe you are right, but not everyone is like that."

I sight. "Maybe not, but they let themselves be influenced by the people that care only about the appearance."

Before he can say anything, he froze and look at the scene. _** /We arrive./** _Lina say angry.

I glare at the scene and scream. "Can't you stop them?" I look at Rex face.

"I don't know." He say.

"Well do something! Didn't you said you cure E.V.O.s?" I say "Please help My home." I said looking at him. He looks at me and said. "I'll try." He Looks very determined, making me turn my face and smile.

He began to say something in his communicator. "Some humans are destroying the forest, and I'll stop them." After talking he throw his communicator in the ground, and attack the excavators and bulldozers. I looked curiously at the communicator in the ground and smile a big smile almost like a grin and hid in the trees, I turned in my other form and attack them. ** (with the attack looks like Frenzy Plant)**

Making Rex froze again and look at the roots and before he did anything about the roots they already are gone. He began to look for me, i began to run to him, smile and said. "Thanks you for helping us. Rex are you ok?" I ask.

"Did you see that?" He ask.

"No, I hid myself in the trees. What happened?" I ask.

"Some roots come to live and attack the excavators and bulldozers." He said confuse.

"I don't understand that is the problem." I said confuse. "They didn't attack you did they?"

"No they didn't" He admitted.

I ask. "Soo that is the problem?"

"They are intelligent. Soo someone is controling them." He said.

I sight. "Is getting late." I said looking at the sky. "Do you want to go to my home?" **(Time 18:50) **

"Okay." He smile. I smile a little. "Oh yeah here are you communicator?" I ask making Rex froze again.

He scream "OH MY GOD! Here is my communicator?" He said looking at the ground. "Dr. Holiday is going to kill me if i lose it again."

"I had a idea. Why don't you look that way, and i go look this way?" i said pointing at two differents ways?" **(North and South) **  
"Good idea, but who we'll meet if one get lost?" He ask.

"I can find myself." I say. "Don't worry. We can find it, if we split." I smile. "You can go with Lina. She know her way arond these parts."

"Ok." He sight.

_**'Lina , make sure to distract him. I don't have a house soo I need to make one. Okay?'**_I look at her telepathically saying that. _**/Okay, but who long i must distract him./ **_Lina ask. _**'I will send someone to alert you, and he will find his communicator.'**_

Lina and Rex go to South and I go to North. After some minutes walking i stop and transform into my E.V.O. form. O.F. **(I will named E.V.O. form as Origin Form O.F. ok? ) **

I put my hands in the ground and i control a very old tree, making it grow and change shape making it like a very big cave. Growing trees with fruits and berry. After doing that i find some very big leaves making they stay like a door and doing certain details making the house seem very comfortable. **(Like secret power from the games ruby sapphire or emerald)**

After doing all of that I find Mark, grinned when I notice the communicator in his talons and telepathically said. **_'Go find Lina and Rex and put the communicator in his way, but don't let Rex see you ok?'_**

**_/And what if i_ don't?/** Mark grinned

_**'I'll not forget that you did today.'**_ I grinned too. Mark stop grinning and say _**/Ok, but will you forgive me?/**_ He ask.

I smile _**'Yea, i will.' /okay./** _Mark fly after them. I changed into my Human Form

Some 10 minutes after that Rex and Lina come here, and i said to Rex "Welcome to my house." I grinned.

"Wow, the house is very cool." Rex smile.

"Oh yeah did you find your communicator?" I ask.

Rex grinned and laught. "Yep, I find it. But it was very tired of looking for it."

"You can rest here until tomorrow." I smile.

"Thanks you." Rex yawns and said. "Good Night."

"Good night." I said.

* * *

chapter 2: done. i don't know if i'm going to make a Rex pov.


	4. Not chapter

**(things that did change a little and info of attacks)**

**Personality: **she is calm and somewhat serious, she can get very calm after a fight. She is also are possessive of her things, and friends. She have a strong personality, if you betray her it is going to take years or your life to her forgive you. If she is angry she will curse you could make a sailor blush like a teenager school girl. She sometimes get angry for years, if you become her enemy she will NEVER forgive you.

**(Bonus i'm going to give her one of my special skills: If she put something in a place... she will forget where she put the thing, like me. ^^' is true i forget things i put in some place, but it can take a year, but i will remember here i put one some other thing^^)**

**Powers: **she can talk with plants and trees and animals, can see what they see, and can control they a little, she can breathe oxigen, can regrow parts of her body. She and nature are one, like Van Kleiss but she can't control her powers, but the nature she can a little

**(Make fruits grow in a different tree)**, her emotions are conected to the weather** (If she is sad the sky becomes cloudy and rain. If she is happy or angry is very sunny, sometimes is too hot and it's burn, if she is sad and angry or any other negative emotion together it is going to snow and hail).**

**Non-EVO Abilities: **she can take care of injuries of animals and some humans. **(Medical Training). **

**Weapon(s): **hands and legs, can control one plant at time, but can talk and see that they see all the times and can fell that they fell all around the world.

**Rex:** think he is cute and trust him a little. **(He is cute and she is a E.V.O female)**

* * *

**(She can use some attacks, nut i'm not original and i'm a fan of pokemon anime and the moves the pokemons use soo i will think the ones i can use and if anyone want to know the way the attacks are use bulbapedia with the name of attack) **

**(__****(Offensives:)**)

**(Frenzy Plant) **she hit hers arms into the ground making the roots like fingers grow under the earth and they appear like giant roots with spikes on them, when they come out of the ground striking and throwing up things in the sky

**(****Leaf Blade**) Her arm glows a green and she hit the enemy, is easy to deflect if the person is quickly. She can also control a tree and use it's roots and get the roots out of the earth and slam them down at the enemy with all strength she can use.

**(****Vine Whip**) Her two arms transform into vines and the can go to 9ft (Is 2 meters in Portuguese from Brazil) catching the opponent off guard and sometimes she shake her arms to an enemy and slam the enemy into the ground ...

**(Energy Ball)** She put her arms together in front of her face and forms a green ball of energy in between them. Then she fire the ball at the enemy.

**(defesives:)**

Are the plants that grow in her hair or the ground they have different colors depending on the effect that they unleash a powder which make the enemy:

Sleep **(blue, gray are ****like ****Sleep Powder****)**,

Paralyzed **(yellow, white, orange are like ************Stun Spore****)**

Poisoned **(purple, violet are like ****************PoisonPowder****)**

and one that make everyone relax **(********************flower colors pink, red************ are like ********Sweet Scent .**).

**(healers:)**

She glows a white color and if a part of her is hurt or is cut out she grow the part and heal herself **(Synthesis)**

Plants very cute looking and with a very soft color and the flower releases a scent very soothing that heal everyone close to her. ** (Aromatherapy)**

She grow roots on her legs, recovering and healing her. **(Ingrain )**

She point her hair with red, yellow and oranges flower at the sun and glow a red, yellow and orange color. **(Ingrain) **

**(and much more attacks but now the history continues** **after the break line)**

***Lucy cough looking (Glaring) at me. I smile and give her a confuse face***

Lucy: Aren't you're going to say anything?

Me(Me): No I'm okay.

****Lucy GLARE****: I'm sure you ARE forgeting something. ****She hissing****

***I began to notice the glare and in a cold sweat*** i said: Me no own anything cool and cute *I grin a very weak grin and run to a ocean*

****Lucy growl and run after me**:** COME HERE AND LET'S ME F*CK*ING R*P YOU APART AND F*CK*ING DANCE IN YOUR GR*V* AND ******. **(Too sensored to someone read)**

***I scream***: HELP A CRAZY FEMALE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

****A blue parrot look at the scene and look away when Lucy amost got the author, ignoring her screams and the author very scared look. She looks around and said cutelly**:** Sorry about the confusion, the author don't own any Pokemon you know and Generator Rex.

****She smile and said**:** Is going to take a delay a little, because she is reading a very cool history of Rukia and Ichigo named Inner Hollow the number is 4400784.

****She looks down a little and sigh**** She is not getting inspiration and school is coming to be a problem.

****She cutelly nod her head and said**:** But don't worry, she is not giving up the histories, but resting and thinking of a new chapter. Sorry if you want a chapter now, but is too little reviews and the school is a problem soo if you want a next chapter give her a idea or sugestion.

****She looks a little happy**:** Bye-Bye.

***A very hurt author come limping and sigh*:** She is scary, very scary.

***The author shake her head and smile a little and shivers*: **Well she is very scary. Today chapter is it.

I don't think this history is worth of my effort and the trouble to write her.


End file.
